


It's Not a Party Until ...

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [25]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Somebody's missing from the Daily Planet Christmas party
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It's Not a Party Until ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts).



The annual Daily Planet staff Christmas party was in full swing. Yet one member of staff was conspicuous by their absence. Clark frowned. Lois didn’t have a deadline and she hadn’t got herself into her usual scrape. 

“Clark.” He was suddenly overwhelmed by the over-enthusiastic embrace of the ever-perky Cat Grant. “Merry Christmas,” she trilled, planting a lipstick smear on his cheek. 

He barely managed to keep on his feet with the force of her hug. She clearly didn’t know her own strength when she was drunk. Of course, it would have helped if he had his powers, he thought, glancing at the watch on his wrist. There was a slight bluish glow, unnoticeable to most people. Only a select few knew it was blue Kryptonite. There were moments when he questioned his decision to give up his abilities. Temporarily, at least.

“Kent. Where’s your other half?”

He turned and looked at his editor-in-chief and potential stepfather. Perry and his mother had been together on and off for the past five years. He’d proposed marriage once, but Martha hadn’t been quite ready to let go of her past. Clark had quietly encouraged the couple to not give up on their relationship.

“I don’t know, Chief. She wasn’t in our office.” Damn his not having super-hearing, he thought. He could have easily located Lois by now. 

The older man frowned. “Everything all right between you two?”

“We’re fine, Chief,” Clark said. 

Perry nodded and turned away to talk to another of Clark’s colleagues. He had once been a heavy drinker but had given up alcohol years earlier. He often claimed it was because of the first time he’d met Clark when he’d been in Smallville investigating incidents with the meteor-infected. Now he considered himself an ‘utter bore’ but his newshound senses had never been sharper. 

Clark watched for a while. He had chosen not to drink, not sure his suppressed abilities would give him any kind of defence with alcohol. Someone put on Christmas songs and a few of the staff began dancing. If it could be called dancing. 

Jeff Hage whooped and shouted something about kissing one of the girls from advertising underneath the mistletoe. Clark smiled when he remembered the first Christmas he and Lois had begun dating. He’d been trying to show her that not all holidays were bad and had hung mistletoe in the copy room. 

Someone tapped on his arm and he looked around to see one of the staff from research, Molly. 

“Hey, Molly.”

“Hey, uh, I thought you should know. Lois is in the bathroom. I don’t think she’s well. I heard her throwing up.”

Clark was immediately concerned. “Thank you for telling me, Molly.”

He turned to leave the party. Ron Troupe stood in the doorway. He was also drunk, clearly having ‘made merry’ all afternoon.

“Hey, Kent, what’s the … rush,” he said. 

“Excuse me, please.”

“What? No M-M-Merry Christmas?”

Sighing, Clark pushed past him and made his way along the corridor to the bathroom. He knocked on the door of the ladies room.

“Lois? Are you in there?”

Cat came out of the bathroom. “I think she had too much eggnog,” the blonde replied, looking a little green herself. “There’s no one else in there. If you want I’ll stay here, so you can …”

He hesitated, hoping she wouldn’t spread rumours like Lois being completely trashed. She had built up a reputation as a hard-nosed and even harder working journalist. For the past four years, she had avoided drinking too much at staff parties, knowing how things could go badly wrong at such things. She still remembered the disastrous bachelor party, or at least the aftermath, caused by Zatanna’s gift. It was one of the worst drawbacks of working in a job where people exposed secrets on a daily basis. She was always careful to keep on her guard so as not to reveal his alter ego. 

He nodded, thanking Cat, before entering the bathroom. He pushed open the door to the only cubicle that was partially closed. Lois had her head over the bowl. Clark was reminded of another time Lois had been so drunk she’d thrown up.

“Lois?”

“Don’t look at me, Smallville,” she complained, her voice echoing in the small chamber. “I’m a mess.”

“Are you okay?”

She slowly got to her feet and flushed, pushing past him to move to the sink. He watched with concern as she rinsed her mouth out. 

The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off, but the question had to be asked.

“How much have you had to drink?” he asked.

She turned and glared at him. “Not a single drop and thanks for the insinuation, honey!”

Eep, he thought. When she used that tone, it usually meant he was in trouble. 

“Sorry. I guess it was something you ate.”

“Or something.”

He went to her, holding her steady. “Let’s get you home.”

Cat offered a half-smile. “Hope you’ll be okay, Lois,” she said. 

“I’ll look after her,” Clark told her. 

Lois barely said a word in the car on the way to their apartment. 

“Guess the Christmas party was a bust,” she said. “Ugh. I can’t get the taste out of my mouth.”

“I’ll make you some tea. That’ll help settle your stomach.”

“This is your fault, you know.”

He frowned at her. “Because you ate something bad? How is that my fault?”

“I didn’t eat something bad,” she told him. “I’ve barely eaten all day.”

“So, what is it, then?”

“Remember how you decided to give up being Superman? At least temporarily?”

“So we could have a baby. Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I think the answer is a big fat, duh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Work Christmas Party
> 
> These vignettes are as much exploring offscreenville and post-show canon as it is answering the prompts. It's kind of nice exploring how their lives change.


End file.
